Certain aromatic materials are known to induce sleep and have been incorporated into bed linens, including mattress and pillow protectors, for such purposes. However, regular aromatic bed linens usually do not allow for control over the placement and release of aromatic materials. For example, aromatic pillows generally do not allow for aromatic materials to be directed to a particular area of the body for maximized comfort.
While providing a larger quantity of aromatic materials or lining an entire bed linen with aromatic materials may ultimately deliver more aromatic material to a user, there is always a possibility that such an untargeted solution can cause discomfort for certain users. In some cases, the unpleasantness may cause some users to avoid aromatic bed linens altogether. Further, unprotected aromatic materials may introduce dust mites, mold (via moisture infiltration) and other allergens to bed linens that, unless controlled, can make certain aromatic bed linens harmful to a user.